The present disclosure is directed to an interactive storybook tool and, more particularly, a computer-based interactive storybook application for teaching or therapy applications for teachers, parents, and therapists. While the present development will be described herein primarily by way of reference to use by parents, teachers and therapists, it will be recognized that the present system and method may find other uses as well. For example, any other adult involved in the development or health of a child could use the present system and method to assist with educational or therapeutic advancement.
Interactive or branching storybooks that are currently available enable the user to customize the story with personal information and characteristics. In addition, other available storybooks allow the user to create the scene from given lists of story objects that the user must match with the given text. Still other currently available storybooks require that the user input information and based on the user inputs the storybook program creates a story for the user. The currently available storybooks however do not enable a user to alter the storyline and create a video as they can with the present disclosure.
The present invention provides a new and improved interactive storybook method and apparatus that overcomes the above referenced problems and others.